Electrical outlets can be in mounted in many different orientations on a wall. Electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE) connects the vehicle electrical system to an external electrical energy source, e.g., a household or an electrical grid, through an electrical outlet. When in certain orientations, EVSE can cause undesired stress on the outlet, on the cord or on other components. Such stress may cause electrical failure of the outlet or cord. In some orientations the EVSE can undesirably disconnect, electrically or mechanically, from the outlet.